


[Podfic] It Takes Two to Tandem | written by ingberry

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Merlin has a tandem bike but no willing friends (or many unwilling friends, for that matter) and Arthur loses a bet to Gwaine.</p><p>- or affectionately known as bike!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] It Takes Two to Tandem | written by ingberry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Takes Two To Tandem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/423427) by [ingberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/pseuds/ingberry). 



> Thank you dapatty for the lovely art!

| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3]() | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fa1mju9placivtc/It_Takes_Two_to_Tandem.m4b)
  * **Size:** 68MB/43MB | **Duration:** 1:13:38 

  
---|---


End file.
